Tucker FazCat Pizza...We're watching you
Note This is like Freddy Fazbear, but a little bit different. Since I heard about the Freddy Fazbear Pizza Band, I thought I would do a story about if Tucker was like Freddy, Maple like Chica, Jackson like Bonnie and Tie like Foxy. Do not say anything bad about this story, just be nice. Character/Act *Tucker as Freddy Fazbear *Jackson as Bonnie the Bunny *Maple as Chica the Chicken *Tie as Foxy the Pirate Fox Story 1 (It start off as if Tucker was about to say something on the stage.) Tucker: Hey everyone! Maple: Hello boys and girl! Jackson: Hi everybody! Ha-a-a-aha-ha(His voice box continue to laugh, then stop.) Tucker: Welcome to 'Tucker Fazcat Pizza.' Maple: I'm Maple, let's eat! Jackson: I'm your b-b-best friend, Jac-Jac-Jackson here. Tucker: And everybody know me, Tucker Fazcat. (His voice box repeat of giggle, then stop.) Jackson: Is everybody having a good time b-b-because I know I am. Maple: I could use some more-more Help Me-more pizza. Tucker: There are more delicious p-p-p-p-people-delicious pizza, when you are at Tucker pizza, Maple. Jackson: You can't always live off pizza, T-T-Tucker. (Giggle a little) Tucker and Maple: You can't!? Maple: Can't leave when you're eating, kids. Remember to have pretty of kids, green-green-green-green pretty of green vegetables, kids. Jackson: And al-al-al-al-al-all you yummy kitty need you're-you're-you're carrot. Please run! Tucker: Heath is importation if you want to live-live-live-live-live-live-live. Have a fun and happy Children-fun and happy time at... Tucker, Maple, and Jackson: Tucker Fazcat Pizza. (Tucker giggle) Jackson: Hey M-M-Maple. Maple: Yea-yea-yea Jackson-Jac-Jac'Jack-'''Jackson? Jackson: Do you know what do I do to have-fun-fun-fun-fun-fun-fun-fun? Maple: Is it the game? Jackson: N-n-n-n-n-n-nope. Maple: Is it the pir-'''Don't let them escape-' pirate cove. Jackson: Not even close. Tucker: (Turn to Jackson) Then what is it, J-J-J-Jackson? Jackson: I like to sing. (He giggle but his voice box repeat, then stop) Tucker: Why didn't you say so? L-l-l-l-l-let's rock out the band. (Jackson start to play his guitar) Maple: 1...2...1 Jackson: 2... Maple: 3... Tucker: 4! (Sing) I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I... (Tucker was singing, but his voice box repeat and was now broken. Then the power went out. The light bulb drop and crack. The song start when the player ran out of power.) Story 2 (The show being with Tucker off the stage) Tucker: Hey you pirate fan. Head all down-all down-down-down-down-down to the Pirate Cove because the show is about to start-start-start. It's our good old pal, Tie! Tiiiieee. (Show that Tie is broken up and is behind the curtain) Tie: Never treat me. Tucker: I know he's around here somewhere. Tie: Always alone. Tucker: M-m-m-maybe we need to call him out. Tttiiieeee! Tie: Not one of them. Tucker: Help me out, kids. Tttttiiiiieeeee! Tie: Eat them! Tucker: Last time, kids. Nice and loud. (Giggle) So we can get him out here. TTTTTTTIIIIEEEEE! (Tie was now out of his curtain) Tie: Aye me matie! It's me, Tie. And welcome-welcome-welcome to the pirate cove. Tucker must get to the stage or I'll be force to Cut the-'f-f-f-f-f-force to walk the prank. Tucker: (Giggle) Have fun, kids. And let-let-let-let-let kill them-k-k-k-k-k-keep our self safe while exploring Pirate Cove. (Walk back to his stage) Tie: (Laugh out of control, but stop) You must get back tot the stage, land lover because these little one are part of the pirate crew. When at the pirate cove, remember to adventure safe kitty and no running around on the cove or else he b-b-b-b-be '''Hose forever-' he'll be walking the prank. All pirate give me a aye-aye-aye-aye! '''Please help me. (Laugh) AYE! I be see with your pizza and drink on your hand like real pirate. (A little girl saw Tie and stare at him) Little girl: Mommy, mommy look! That man is weird. What happen to the legs on him? Mom: That's nice dear. Don't climb on it. (She was too busy on her phone) Little girl: (She was on the stage) It have a hook for him, look at the hook. Employee: Little girl, sweetie. You can't be that close to Tie. You shouldn't be up there. Little girl: You're not my mom! You can't tell me what to do. (The employee walk up to her mom) Employee: Uh lady. Please tell your daughter to get off the stage. Mom: She's not hurting anyone. Ley her play with the man if she want to play with the man. (Little girl look at Tie hair, eyes, and sharp teeth.) Little girl: Mom, look at his hair, he's so dumb looking. Ha, ha! (Tie eyes turn red and use his fist to punch her, but he punch too hard. So the fist was though the little girl head. He take out his hand out and the girl fall down. The people ran out of Tucker Fazcat Pizza and scream. Tucker, Jackson, and Maple look at the little girl, then at tie. all of them were surprise.) Employee: (Look at the little girl) My god. Fin Category:Episodes